


Lost in Life: Thanksgiving

by cunningdeb



Series: Lost in Life [2]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris spend their second Thanksgiving together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Life: Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the original story, you find the flashbacks familiar. No angst ... and no Malcolm ... in this tale.
> 
> Enjoy and have a Happy Thankgiving

Kris sat in the office, five percent of his concentration on the paperwork in front of him and the rest of his attention on the beautiful voice of his fiancé filling the Adagio. Their boss and good friend Peter was at a meeting regarding their new venture, Indigo, and Kris, as apprentice manager, was holding down the fort. It was early afternoon and rehearsals were going on for tomorrow’s Thanksgiving performance. Kris leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and let Adam’s voice wash over him.

So much had happened to him since he moved to Los Angeles to go to school. He’d only been in the city for thirty-six hours when he went to the Cavanaugh Club to apply for a job and met his soul mate. Adam was in a bad place then, under the thumb – and other body parts – of the club’s owner, Malcolm Cavanaugh. They had started out as friends, secret friends actually so Malcolm wouldn’t try to get rid of the competition, but within two months, they realized they had strong feelings for each other. 

He looked at the calendar on the wall. Tomorrow, Thanksgiving Day, would be exactly one year since they dared to let those feelings out. Adam had surprised Kris with his old friend - his guitar. He’d gone behind Kris’ back and contacted his Mama, making arrangements for it to be sent to him. Adam told him never to give up on his dream because once you did, you may never get it back. Adam wanted Kris to play something for him so Kris promised Adam when he got home from work, he’d have a song ready. 

~~ FLASHBACK~~

Before singing, he ran over the lyrics in his mind. For Kris, it was all about Adam – how Adam made him feel and how Kris wished there could be more between them than friendship. He wouldn’t have dared sing it to his best friend as it declared in no uncertain terms what was in his heart.

The lyrics were about loving someone from afar, being on the sidelines and watching someone else own their love. The difference was Malcolm didn’t own Adam’s love – he acted as if he owned him, period. So when Kris got to the lyric ‘beside the lucky guy’, he took creative license and sang ‘behind that other guy’. The emotion overtook him as the song came to an end. Kris paused and his voice quivered as he uttered Adam’s name aloud, then finished. Setting aside the guitar, he wiped his eyes, hoping they wouldn’t be red when Adam…came…home…

A shuffling sound caught his attention. Kris looked at Adam standing by the door. Oh God, what if he heard me. He saw the unreadable look on the older man’s face. 

Oh God, he did hear me.

Embarrassed and speechless, all Kris to do was stare and move his mouth silently. His heart sped up the closer Adam came to him and when Adam sat down and took hold of his hand, it exploded in his chest. Adam didn’t look at him at first, head hanging low, and when he finally looked up, Kris saw in his blue eyes that Adam felt the same way. Kris took a chance and reached out, expecting him to turn away. When he didn’t, Kris traced the tracks of Adam’s tears over his cheeks. Adam leaned into his touch so with the encouragement, Kris dared curl Adam’s hair over his ear and bury his fingers in the silky strands. Their faces drew close til they washed each other with warm air.

Kris waited for Adam to make the first move. As the freckled lips approached his, Kris closed his eyes and held his breath. That first touch was gentle and tentative – and desired. Tightening his hold, Kris kissed him back, in awe of the tenderness he felt. A plea not to stop may have escaped his lips as Adam pulled back – Kris couldn’t remember – but the new chill on his lips was replaced by the kisses raining over his face. When their lips met again, all inhibitions vanished.

Kris waited for Adam to make the first move. As the freckled lips approached his, Kris closed his eyes and held his breath. That first touch was gentle and tentative – and desired. Tightening his hold, Kris kissed him back, in awe of the tenderness he felt. A plea not to stop may have escaped his lips as Adam pulled back – Kris couldn’t remember – but the new chill on his lips was replaced by the kisses raining over his face. When their lips met again, all inhibitions vanished.

Months of hunger took over as they leaned onto the back of the couch, hands clenching at hair and flesh, moans and gasps escaping into the quiet room. Kris felt Adam’s hot hands through the back of his t-shirt, then under his t-shirt on his skin as Adam worked it up. In turn, Kris slipped his tongue into Adam’s mouth, licking and thrusting, his hands working feverishly at the buttons keeping Adam’s bare chest from him.

Kris was rock hard in his pants, straining against his briefs. To hell with the buttons! He grabbed both sides of the shirt and tore it apart. Adam let go of him and Kris removed his t-shirt. He then laid back, pulling Adam down with him as Kris licked a line down Adam’s neck to his nipples, capturing one in his mouth.

Adam groaned, holding Kris’ head to his chest. “Oh God Kris….you’re mouth’s so hot…” Encouraged, Kris took the bud between his teeth and bit slowly. “Unf …mmm…again…” Kris obliged, biting again and twisting the other with his fingers.

This was a dream – it had to be a dream. Adam above him, writhing as Kris worked on him. He could feel Adam’s hard cock against his stomach and he rubbed his body against it…..

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

“Can I help you with that?”

Kris slowly emerged from his haze to find Adam sitting on the corner of the desk, his eyes gazing down into Kris’ lap and the younger man realized his hand was down the front of his pants. Thank God he hadn’t cum; he didn’t have anything handy to clean up with. He looked towards the door.

“I locked it,” Adam offered, a smirk on his face. “Do you want my help or not?”

Kris could only nod, all his brain power being used to hold back the orgasm threatening to burst out. Adam turned his baby’s chair around so they were facing away from the door, fell to his knees, and released Kris’ aching cock from its confines. 

Adam didn’t waste anytime and engulfed his man right to the base of his cock. His tongue went to work and within 30 seconds Kris was bucking and gasping as he shot a hot ribbon down the waiting throat.

There was a knock on the door. Both men froze. Kris quickly tried to steady his voice. “Y-Yes?”

“I’m about to send in the wine and liquor order. You wanted to see it first,” came the reply from the hallway.

Kris looked down. Adam was oh so slowly removing his mouth from the sated cock, his eyes smiling.

“I’m … I’m on the phone. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay … Hi Adam!”

The two men held it together until they were sure Jake was gone, and then they burst out laughing.

“Nobody could ever call us subtle,” Adam commented, tucking Kris back in and zipping him up. “Better?”

“Much.” Kris stood up and kissed Adam, tasting himself. “Mmmmm. Will you be here when I get back?”

“Can’t. I have some errands to run – pick up my dry cleaning, buy us some groceries, stuff like that. Will you be home before I have to come back tonight?”

“Count in it.”

~~*~~

Adam got home, dropped the mail on the side table by the door and plopped on the sofa. He leaned to the side, removing the small box from his jacket pocket. He still couldn’t believe it was going to happen, that after all he’d gone through he could find a man who loved him unconditionally. Adam’s time with Malcolm had really screwed with his head but with Kris’ help, especially all those months dealing with the trauma of Malcolm’s attempt to murder him, he’d fought through and emerged in the light.

He looked around their home. After receiving a very generous settlement from his civil suit against his, well, his rapist, the two men moved out of the small apartment they had taken over from Ken, and moved to a stunning beach house with gorgeous views, beautiful décor, and a top notch security system. Malcolm was no longer a physical threat but sometimes he still snuck his way into Adam’s head. That’s when his little Southern Boy would hold him close and tell him he loved him and promised he was safe. Adam didn’t know what he’d done to deserve him.

The little box turned around in his fingers and he clutched it tight, afraid it might vanish if he loosened up. Adam walked out onto the deck and took a deep breathe. The water was fast and wild. He thought back to another body of water, a still pond under a canopy of trees and a very special moment.

~~FLASHBACK~~

They had managed to fit a little vacation into their hectic summer and went to Arkansas so Adam could meet the rest of the Allen clan. It had been a busy trip, so many people to meet and places to see, and near the end, Kris whisked him away to a secret place of his. After making love several times, they floated in the pond, fingers brushing. Out of nowhere, the wildest, craziest, most spontaneous, most perfect idea emerged from Adam’s lips.

“Lover?” Adam sighed.

“Hmmm?”

“Next time we go on vacation, let’s go somewhere nobody knows us. I don’t want to share you with anyone.” He paused then spit it out. “I hear the Caribbean is a great place for a honeymoon.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that too … Wait … Wha-, what’d you say?” Kris turned his face so quickly, his gaping mouth filled with pond water and he started choking. His body convulsed and closing up into a ball, he sunk beneath the surface.

Adam was on his feet, standing waist deep, and fished him out. Kris looked like a drowned rat, especially with the long green grass hanging over his nose. Adam laughed and plucked it off. “I said the Caribbean is a great place.”

Kris coughed. “That’s not all you said.”

“Oh, you mean the honeymoon thing,” he replied casually.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah … that.” Kris coughed again before gazing into Adam’s soul with his dreamy brown eyes. There was excitement and love there. “Are you, are you proposing?”

Adam drew Kris close and kissed him soft and long. When they finally parted, breathless, Adam rested his forehead against Kris’. “You know how I feel about you. Hell, everyone we know knows how I feel about you. You’re my every thing and I can’t imagine spending a day without you. I know we can’t be together 24/7, that’s unrealistic, but I want to know that we’re connected for life.”

“We don’t need to get married to feel that way lover.” 

“I know but call me sentimental. I saw how wonderful marriage was for my parents and how wonderful it is for your folks and I want that. I want that piece of paper that tells the world we belong to each other and no one can tear us asunder.”

Kris’ eyes searched Adam’s face. “You’re serious.”

“I’m seriously in love. Will you?”

A slow smile danced upon his baby’s lips. “Absolutely.”

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

It had been a little over two months since their engagement and very public announcement at Adagio. Once they’d returned to LA, their hectic schedule took over again and aside from home and work, they didn’t have much time for other things – like shopping for two special items. Adam had been on top of it though, conniving behind Kris’ back. That morning, lying in bed with his man, Adam remembered that it was on Thanksgiving last year when they finally admitted their feelings for each. What a perfect time to gift his fiancé with his surprise.

The front door opened and Kris came in, calling out for him. Adam hid the box back in his pocket and headed inside.

Without another word, they held hands, walked to the bedroom, and closed the door.

~~*~~

“Kris, hurry up! The parade’s starting!”

Kris ran into the living room barefoot, balancing two plates of pancakes and maple syrup.

“Oh you forgot the orange juice.” Adam jumped to his feet, got two glasses and hurried back just in time to see the Grand Opening. They propped their feet up on the coffee table, put pillows on their laps to serve as trays, and dug in.

“Hmph dkign kdfono,” Adam mumbled, his cheeks full like a chipmunk.

Kris nodded. “Hmpj ljdljg, jdigoso?” Adam passed the syrup. “Thjjg iomgj”

“Hioml welmomie.”

They watched the parade and acted like little kids with no worries in the world. This afternoon, before Adagio opened to the public, Peter and his wife were hosting a Thanksgiving Dinner for their staff and supporters. Of course the boys were going. They looked forward to seeing Ken and Christine. They had just gotten back from a month long trip to Italy for a wine tour. 

As the parade signed off the air, Kris took their dishes into the kitchen. When he turned to ask Adam something, he wasn’t there.

“Adam?”

No answer. Kris headed for the bedroom. “Adam?”

Still no answer.

“Lover, where’d you go?”

He searched the entire house then headed outside. Standing on the deck, he looked down towards the ocean and saw Adam sitting on the lawn. Kris silently chided him for going outside without something warmer on. He grabbed a woolen blanket from the bedroom and headed down the slope. He sat beside Adam and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Adam gathered Kris in his arms and kissed his temple.

“Baby, are you okay?” Kris asked. Adam normally didn’t take off like this.

“I was thinking about last Thanksgiving and everything that’s happened since. I can’t believe we survived it.”

Kris held Adam tighter. “We did. And although it’s a cliché, there are only blue skies ahead.”

Adam tucked a hand under Kris’ chin and lifted his head, kissing him slow and tenderly. “With you by my side I believe it.” They were silent for a while. “I’ve been thinking about our wedding.”

“I thought we agreed to wait until Indigo was up and running before we got married.”

“We did, and that’s still the plan. It’s just, there’s something missing.”

Kris’ hand slid down between Adam’s legs and gently fondled him. “We don’t need to be married to take a honeymoon,” Kris teased.

Adam groaned and kissed Kris again, this time his tongue licking his teeth. “Every moment with you is a honeymoon. I was thinking of something else.”

Adam reached behind him and brought back a little box, setting it in Kris’ palm. Eyes wide, Kris smiled warmly and opened it. There were two rings inside. One was gold with an intricate weave on it and the other was a silver ring with a small blue opal set in it.

“Lover, these are beautiful.”

“They … they were my dad’s.” Adam’s voice caught and tears pooled in his eyes. He wiped them away and smiled. “We haven’t gotten around to engagement rings yet so I talked with Neil and we decided to have two of my dad’s rings resized.” Adam pointed to the gold ring. “This was my dad’s wedding band. It fits me now. And this one,” Adam took out the silver ring, “was a gift from my mom to my dad for his birthday. It’s yours now.” Adam reached for Kris’ hand and slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly. “Do you like it?”

Kris pushed Adam down onto the grass and climbed on top of him. He bent down and kissed Adam on his heart, resting his cheek against the beat. “I feel so honored. I wish I had known them.”

Adam rubbed his back. “They would have loved you nearly as much as I do.”

They lay in the morning sun, wrapped in the blanket and their love. Kris lifted his head, resting his chin on his hands. “Hey Adam?”

“Hmmm?”

“How are you going to top this for Christmas?”


End file.
